


Rantemario Strikes

by BlackRook, ShatrisLerran



Series: Долго и счастливо. Роман в фанфиках [8]
Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-20
Updated: 2014-06-20
Packaged: 2018-02-05 11:17:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1816645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackRook/pseuds/BlackRook, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShatrisLerran/pseuds/ShatrisLerran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В штабе армии готов новый тактический симулятор - и кто как не Ураганный Волк должен его испытать?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rantemario Strikes

 

_Август 5ого года НР_

Миттермайер размышлял, не поехать ли ему сегодня домой пораньше, когда внезапно зазвонил настольный комм.

\- Ваше высокопревосходительство, к вам гранд-адмирал Байерляйн, - доложил секретарь. Миттермайер подавил вздох.

\- Пусть войдет.

Дверь открылась, и бывший подчиненный вошел, нерешительно оглядываясь по сторонам. Приблизившись к столу, Байерляйн по привычке отдал честь и, слегка смущаясь, начал:

\- Простите за вторжение, ваше высокопревосходительство, но ваш секретарь сказал мне, что вы сейчас не очень заняты. Я понимаю, что в связи с этими всеми перестановками в правительстве у вас почти нет свободного времени, но...

\- Ничего, Байерляйн, я как раз уже закончил с бумагами на сегодня. Я думал, их будет больше, - Миттермайер кивнул на внушительную стопку документов, лежащую перед ним на столе. – Так что вы хотели?

\- Если вы помните, когда вы еще были главнокомандующим, вы одобрили проект модернизации комплексов для повышения квалификации высших офицеров и обещали лично испытать наш новый тактический симулятор... Проект завершен, и мне бы хотелось знать ваше мнение, и если у вас найдется час или два... – Байерляйн слегка запинался, явно чувствуя себя все более неловко из-за того, что он так или иначе он отвлекал канцлера Нойе-Рейха от важных дел или от отдыха. Но Миттермайер успокаивающе кивнул:

\- Я действительно вам это обещал, и мой секретарь сказал вам правду: сегодня у меня есть на это время, - с этими словами он встал из-за стола и подошел к Байерляйну. - Я не против отвлечься от теперешней работы. Пойдемте прямо сейчас. По дороге напомните мне подробности, там в самом деле голосовое управление?

\- Да, хотя набор фраз, которые можно использовать, пока еще ограничен, но мои люди ведут активную работу над улучшением аудиоанализатора команд. -  Радостный Байерляйн ринулся вперед и распахнул дверь. - Вы позволите вам все показать?

\- Я на этом настаиваю, - усмехнулся Миттермайер, выходя из кабинета. - Без такого опытного пользователя я буду разбираться до поздней ночи, а мне бы этого не хотелось.

 

Миновав приемную, они спустились вниз к ожидающей их машине военного министерства и через пятнадцать минут были на месте. Пройдя огромный холл, увешанный портретами героев прошлый войн, они поднялись на этаж, где располагались тренировочные залы. Байерляйн шел чуть впереди, показывая дорогу. Они остановились около одной из дверей с блестящей новой табличкой «Тактический симулятор «Флагман-1», Байерляйн приложил свой пропуск к электронному замку и створка отъехала в сторону. Миттермайер внимательно огляделся. Комната выглядела почти пустой, только посередине стояло большое кресло, очень похожее на то, что обычно ставилось для командующего на мостике имперского линкора, за креслом – высокая тумба с чем-то, похожим на пульт управления, серые гладкие панели на стенах.

\- Я знаю, что все это выглядит не слишком убедительно, - кашлянув, чтобы привлечь внимание, произнес Байерляйн и указал на кресло: – Садитесь на свое место, ваше высокопревосходительство. Сейчас я запущу программу визуализации, и вы сразу почувствуете себя на «Беовульфе».

Подойдя к пульту управления, он пробежал пальцами по кнопкам, и внезапно комната преобразилась. Сначала погас свет, потом в темноте засветились отдельные звезды, секунду спустя проявились голограммы традиционных для имперских кораблей колонн и знакомые очертания командного мостика, «внизу» даже можно было разглядеть изображения связистов и ступеньки... Байерляйн еще что-то переключил, и впереди прямо напротив кресла на большом обзорном экране появилась схема расположения флотов. Условный противник был почти в зоне поражения дальнобойных лазеров. Миттермайер удивленно выдохнул:

\- Потрясающе. Я ожидал чего-то подобного, но не думал, что это будет настолько реалистично.

\- Самое интересное будет дальше, - ответил молодой адмирал, выводя на экран изображение флота условного противника. – Теперь остается только запустить собственно динамический симулятор боя. Из уважения к вам, командущий, ой, прошу прощения, ваше превосходительство, я поставил самый сложный уровень. Теперь посмотрите: на правом подлокотнике кресла – небольшой экран со списком команд, которые понимает система. Голосовой ввод продублирован с помощью обычной числовой клавиатуры, можно ввести код команды. Прямо под рукой – большая кнопка, ее следует нажать, чтобы включилась система распознавания голоса. Когда кнопка не нажата, симулятор на голоса не реагирует. Видите, все очень просто. Дальше все зависит только от командующего.

\- Я понял, - ответил Миттермайер, изучая список команд. На первый взгляд их было вполне достаточно. Начальное построение флота тоже казалось удовлетворительным: мощный центр, сбалансированные фланги. Флот противника был выстроен так же. – Давайте не будем терять времени.

\- Есть! – бодро отрапортовал Байерляйн, вводя на пульте последние команды. Флот противника на экране внезапно пришел в движение, и виртуальное звездное небо расчертили сполохи выстрелов.

\- Огонь! – скомандовал Миттермайер, нажимая на кнопку на подлокотнике.

 

Спустя примерно два часа условный противник дрогнул и начал отступление. На симуляторах всегда бои происходили намного быстрее, чем в реальности, тактические ходы реализовывались немедленно, но Ураганного Волка это более чем устраивало. Иллюзия была настолько достоверной, что в какой-то момент он даже вскочил со своего места и начал отдавать команды непосредственно Байерляйну, которому пришлось все-таки самому нажимать кнопку и четко проговаривать нужные команды, чтобы компьютер мог отреагировать. Распознавание экспрессивной жестикуляции бывшего главнокомандующего явно выходило за рамки возможностей системы.

\- Победа! - воскликнул Байерляйн. - Прямо как в старые добрые времена.

\- Да, - внезапно севшим голосом ответил Миттермайер, наблюдая как флот условного противника постепенно отступает, выстраивая виртуальные границы. Очень знакомо... "Похоже, теперь этот пример есть в учебниках," - мысль-воспоминание вспыхнула уколом внезапной боли в сердце и погасла. - Как в старые... - он запнулся на слове, - времена.

Он отвернулся от голограммы и подошел к пульту управления симулятором. На экране светилось: "Тренировочный модуль "Рантемарио-2". "Как в старые добрые времена..." Миттермайер некоторое время молчал, потом вопросительно поглядел на Байерляйна.

\- Самый сложный уровень?

\- Да, из запрограммированных. Коридор и другие места с интересными географическими особенностями как раз заканчивают разрабатывать... Я бы хотел услышать ваше мнение, - с надеждой в голосе добавил Байерляйн после секундной паузы.

\- Да, очень реалистично, как вы и обещали. Работа проделана большая. Думаю, ваш симулятор будет весьма полезен. Для тренировки старшего офицерского состава, - Миттермайер говорил короткими четкими фразами, тщательно следя за своими интонациями. Он отвернулся от пульта и поглядел на часы. - Но сейчас мне пора. Хорошая работа, Байерляйн. Продолжайте.

\- Спасибо! - гранд-адмирал выглядел довольным. - Для младших офицеров и пилотов мы сделали симуляторы не хуже, просто я решил, что вам нужно показать этот.

\- Да, благодарю, - Миттермайер вышел в коридор и остановился, обернувшись к собеседнику, который не отставал от него ни на шаг: - Провожать меня не нужно, я вызову свою машину. Я думаю, у вас еще много работы.

\- Есть! Надеюсь, мы еще не раз встретимся! До свидания, ваше высокопревосходительство, - отдав честь, Байерляйн развернулся на каблуках и быстрым шагом удалился в сторону лифта.

Миттермайер проводил его взглядом, и направился к выходу из здания. Нажав на кнопку лифта, он выдохнул и прислонился к стене, чтобы собраться с мыслями. К счастью, в коридоре никого не было и не нужно было следить за выражением лица. Зато очень хотелось немедленно напиться, лучше с кем-нибудь, кому не надо будет ничего объяснять. Например с Валеном или Мюллером. Но они далеко. Не с Байерляйном же пить в самом деле. Он, похоже так и не понял, что господина канцлера удовлетворил бы и не “самый сложный уровень”. Миттермайер подавил вздох. Ко всему прочему он точно помнил, что оставшегося в баре рабочего кабинета виски не хватит, чтобы даже ему одному напиться, не то что с кем-то. “Нужно было вовремя пополнять запасы, но я не думал, что возникнет такая необходимость. Внезапно”. Он пытался начать опять думать о работе, но перед глазами продолжали вспыхивать лазерные выстрелы, плыли треугольники флотов и данные о потерях. О потерях. Да, как в старые... времена.

“Кажется, это было мое последнее сражение”, - мелькнула мысль.

Пискнул лифт, открывая двери, и канцлер Нойе-Рейха Вольфганг Миттермайер, человек, который уже никогда не будет командовать космическим флотом, оторвался от стены и шагнул внутрь. Нужно было возвращаться к делам, думать о политике, о штатской жизни, которая теперь была единственно возможной, нужно было ехать домой, дома Эва, Феликс, Анни… Нужно постараться оставить прошлое в прошлом. Да.  Когда Феликс станет старше, он покажет ему симулятор, только модуль попросит другой. И сначала не этот, конечно, сначала для младших офицеров или пилотов. Обязательно покажет.

 

***

Флот-адмирал Вален, главнокомандующий армией Нового Рейха, уже третий день разбирал отчеты обо всем, что произошло на Феззане и в близлежащих крепостях за время его поездки по Старым землям. Пока никаких следов нештатных ситуаций не обнаруживалось, и хвала Одину.

Сегодня дело дошло до последней игрушки Агентства по науке и технологиям – нового тактического симулятора для командующих флотами, максимально приближенного к реальности. Куратор проекта, гранд-адмирал Байерляйн, стоял навытяжку перед столом командующего, ожидая вопросов и замечаний. Все вроде бы согласно планам, придраться не к чему… Но тут среди протоколов испытаний внезапно обнаружилась полуофициальная одобрительная записка от канцлера Миттермайера… О.

– Байерляйн, я вижу, канцлер Миттермайер наконец нашел время посмотреть ваше детище?

Байерляйн расцвел энтузиазмом, словно щенок, увидевший любимого хозяина.

– Да, командующий. Его высокопревосходительство оказал нам честь лично провести первое испытание самого сложного из готовых модулей!

Самого сложного модуля… Что? Вален быстро отлистал отчет назад, к характеристикам проекта – да, он правильно помнил, сражения, где особенности географии играли большую роль, еще были в разработке. А значит, самым сложным из готовых модулей был…

\- Байерляйн, я правильно понял, что вы загрузили для канцлера Миттермайера модуль “Рантермарио-2”?

\- Да, полное моделирование заняло три часа, что в условиях…

Дальше Вален слушать не стал, медленно сглотнул, обнаружил, что руки сами сжались в кулаки, и осторожно разжал. Желание встать и отвесить этому… наивному юнцу… да уже далеко не юнцу, мог бы уже что-то начать понимать, хорошую затрещину было почти нестерпимым. Да все равно без толку, затрещинами можно чему-то научить, если человеку двенадцать, а Байерляйну уже сколько? И ведь из подчиненных Ураганного Волка был ближе всех, как можно настолько не понимать очевидных вещей?

\- Гранд-адмирал Байерляйн.

Тот замолчал и снова вытянулся в струну, услышав сталь в голосе.

\- Мне странно, что приходится говорить вам такие вещи, но раз уж приходится… Я бы попросил вас впредь в присутствии канцлера Миттермайера и членов его семьи воздерживаться от упоминания и обсуждения событий, так или иначе связанных со Второй битвой при Рантемарио. Вы меня поняли?

Байерляйн побледнел и медленно выговорил:

\- Да, командующий. Слушаюсь.

Похоже, что  понял. Но даже если просто воспримет как приказ и будет исполнять – и то хлеб. Лучше поздно, чем никогда.


End file.
